


Prophesied Hero

by CavernWraith



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: A young lord welcomes a red priestess into his home. To her, he might be a savior reborn.This one shot is expanded from my drabble Flaming Visions.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Teresa Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Kudos: 14





	Prophesied Hero

Peter and Teresa stare at the stranger standing before them garbed in crimson robes. 

_The red priests, followers of the red god,_ Teresa notes.

“If it would be all right, my lord and lady,” says the stranger, “I simply wish to stay for one month before departing for my home.”

Peter cannot take his brown eyes off her intense blue ones, which contrast her dark brown hair. 

Teresa frowns. _I don’t like her._

Peter on the other hand smiles politely. “What do we call you?” 

The red priestess smiles mysteriously. “I am Wanda of Volantis, and I am at your service, Lord and Lady Parker.”

“Welcome to Crowspeak, Lady Wanda. We look forward to your company,” says Peter.

Teresa simply gives a courteous nod.

* * *

“Our father and uncle were executed by Aerys Targaryen the Mad King for conspiracy against the crown, a lie brought about by great paranoia. Our mother and aunt both died of grief the month after. Now my sister and I are left to rule this great castle.” 

Wanda listens to Peter’s recount and places a comforting hand over his.

“I am sure they would be proud of you two. It is no easy feat to manage a stronghold. Some might say you possess king’s blood.”

“Do not be mistaken. I am no king, only a lord.”

* * *

The young man hesitantly nears the scorching heat.

“Do not be afraid,” says the dark-haired woman extending her hand with a smile. “I have faith in you.”

Peter steps toward the fire and stares into its glow.

“What do you see?” asks Wanda.

“Nothing.”

“I will tell you what I have seen: An ancient battle between the living and the dead. The man leading the charge, Azor Ahai.”

“He is an old legend, nothing more.”

Peter turns away from the flames and Wanda sighs.

“In time you shall believe, as I do. The night is dark and full of terrors.”

From across the room Teresa watches her older brother converse with their guest.

 _What is she doing with him?_

* * *

Teresa confronts Wanda the next morning in a hallway.

“I don’t know what sick game you’re playing, but stay away from him.”

“You should not fear me, you should fear the Great Other and his cold children. They are the only enemy that matters.”

Teresa scoffs and storms away from the red priestess.

* * *

She has just finished another round of archery practice in the courtyard when she hears them.

“You have the qualities of a noble leader, kind and just. You are the prince that was promised. You are Azor Ahai reborn.”

“I am no prophesied hero. I am only a man trying to keep his people safe.”

“And that is why you fit the profile. Did you not also mention that the night you were born, a red comet appeared in the sky? To the Lord of Light, that is a sign of the return of Azor Ahai.”

“Lady Wanda, please. I have other matters to attend to.”

Teresa hears the frustration in her brother’s voice and almost feels sorry for the witch. 

* * *

The thunder and lightning wake Wanda from her slumber. She has never seen a storm before.

After watching the illuminating display, she creeps out of her bedchamber down to the kitchens for a late night snack. To her surprise and delight, Peter is already there. 

“What are you doing?” Wanda asks in an amused tone.

Peter almost falls out of his chair at her sudden appearance, causing her to laugh.

“I thought I’d come down here for something to eat. Care to join me?”

Wanda, smiling, takes a seat next to him. He passes her a plate with a few slices of bread and some wedges of cheese.

“I want to apologize for this afternoon,” says Peter. “I should not have brushed you off so harshly.”

“I understand and I accept your apology,” responds Wanda. “May we start over?”

Peter smiles at her, and she smiles back. 

* * *

Teresa decides to take a morning stroll in the godswood among the weirwood trees. She spots them talking to each other beneath a giant heart tree.

Peter has the family sword Arachne with him. He allows Wanda to hold it.

Teresa watches Wanda admire the blade.

“Lightbringer was the name of the sword Azor Ahai wielded,” Wanda explains.

Peter nods, taking in her words. He rests his head against her shoulder, and she smiles from the physical contact. 

Teresa gives them a gentle smile. _They really feel comfortable around each other. I guess she has good intentions for him._

She walks toward them.

“You two having fun?”

Wanda and Peter’s faces turn red as Teresa laughs. 

“I was walking around and I saw you sitting under the tree. You know, you look so cute together!”

Teresa gives Wanda an approving glance and heads back toward the castle as Peter shakes his head.

“I will never understand little sisters.”

Wanda giggles at his confused face. Peter sighs and stands up, offering a hand to help her to her feet. She passes Arachne back to him.

“You are destined to save this world, Lord Parker.”

“Peter. Call me Peter.”

“Then it is only fair you call me Wanda.”

Peter stares into her blue eyes entrapping him within their gaze.

“Wanda,” he whispers.

“Peter,” she answers.

Their lips meet in a tender kiss before Wanda separates from Peter. 

“Tonight. I will find you tonight.”

There is a look of desire in her eye.

* * *

Peter sleeps with his chest bare. A few quiet knocks sound against the door.

He sits up as Wanda enters his bedchamber and closes the door.

She approaches the bed as their eyes meet.

“Do you want this?” Peter asks hesitantly.

“I do,” says Wanda firmly. She pulls her robe open, exposing her naked body.

Peter pulls back the sheets and embraces her, kissing her all over.

They give each other sweet pleasure for the rest of the night.

* * *

Peter looks up from the letter.

“I have been summoned to Moat Cailin by House Stark. Lord Eddard Stark has been arrested for treason against the crown. His son Robb is calling all bannermen to his aid.”

Teresa and Wanda take in the news with shock.

“You have to go,” says Teresa after a few minutes.

“Protect our home while I am gone,” says Peter.

Teresa runs toward Peter and embraces him in a tight hug.

“Don’t die out there.”

Wanda looks at them and realizes her original reason for coming here no longer applies in light of the current situation. She must now guard the man who holds her heart.

Teresa looks at Wanda and understands. She steps away from Peter and approaches Wanda. 

“Protect him.”

“I will.”

* * *

Teresa watches her brother and the red woman ride out of the gates with a battalion of soldiers.

“May the old gods watch over you all,” she whispers.


End file.
